Transfer
by LoupAuteur
Summary: Scott takes his pack out to a snowy vacation. He thinks that spending time with the pack members will help them adjust to him being the Alpha and get them closer to each other. Scott gets especially close to one person. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Pack Problems

**Author's Notes: This is my first story, so I wanted to take it easy. Nothing too complicated, but still interesting. I'll update this every chance I get. This story is inspired by "Slow Burn" written by Boy On Strings. I wanted to do something different so it's not a Sterek story, but I'm not saying I won't work it in there somewhere. Without further ado. Here is my first chapter of Transfer.**

**Also, there will be Male/Male sex, so you have been warned. As well, I own nothing related to Teen Wolf, and I make no money from this. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pack Problems**

Stiles Stilinski was impacted with a frigid cool on every part of his body at once. "Mhhmh." he grunted pushing his face into the pillow of his now sheet-less bed. _Why is it always the cold?_ He thought. _Why is pulling covers always the go to?_

Scott was rummaging in Siles's room and closet, finding things for him to pack. Stiles was to lazy and easily distracted to pack his own things alone. He would start and get one thing packed in a hour. "Stiles, come on. Get up. Derek is already ready in the van, and Lydia is waiting to be picked up."

The mention of Lydia was all it took. Stiles was out of his bed and looking through all his clothes faster than anyone without a bite could have thought possible.

"Wow, I should say stuff like that more often if it gets you moving that fast." Stiles was frantic tearing things from his closet and drawers. Throwing them on the floor. "Well, when you love someone, and you get to spend a vacation alone with them, you don't want to keep them waiting." Scott rolled his eyes jokingly. He understood. Even if he didn't feel that way any more, after him and Allison had stopped dating, and she started spending a lot of time with Isaac. In fact, they weren't coming on the vacation with the rest of the pack because they had already made plans with each other.

Stiles had liked Lydia for a long time. When he finally asked her out and she didn't completely ignore him everyone was surprised. The general consensus was that she felt lonely since Jackson was no longer a part of the picture. Scott had even told him about that. Stiles didn't even care, he had the girl of his dreams. Weather it was out of love or attention.

"One more minute, I can't find the shirt she bought me last week. Have you seen it?" He turned to see if Scott was going to answer, or if the even heard at all. He was pointing to a very, maybe a little too full, suitcase sitting next to the door.

Stiles went over, got on his knees, and unzipped it. When he pulled over the front clothes spilled out all over the carpet around him. A snarly huff came from Scott. He was trying not to laugh, and failing."It's not funny." Stiles said frustrated. "Actually it kinda is."

Scott came over to help put the clothes back in the suitcase. They were almost done when Stiles jumped up with a shirt in hand. "Found it finally.". He pulled it on and turned to his dresser. He was looking at some trinket or toy. Turning it around in his hands. "Come on Stiles. The drive is gonna be a while, we need to get going now. Derek _is _waiting."

Stiles wasn't having being pressured by the all frowns, dark and mysterious, now turned beta, wolf of Scott's pack. When he was the Alpha he got respect purely from his power and position. Now he had neither of those. He was a part of Scott's pack. "That grumpy mess of fur can wait."

"Hey, this is supposed to be a time for the pack to come closer together, not pick each other apart. Derek_ is_ still a part of our pack." Stiles poked at Scott's sides playfully. "I don't care. That doesn't mean we have to be bff's"

Scott poked back and in no time they were having a war. "You never know, he might like you more than you give him credit for."

"Derek can go screw himself for all I care. _I'm_ taking my time."

Scott sighed. They hadn't even left yet, and he was already about to break up an argument. Stiles didn't have werewolf supernatural hearing or smell to know someone was coming up the stairs to the room. Maybe he didn't like Stiles more than Stiles gave him credit for.

"I can what?" said a voice in a low growl. Stiles flinched. He knew he was in for it now.

He felt claws as he was pushed into a wall. The shelves on the walls rattled and a few old toys and such fell to the carpet with a thud. One of the hands grabbed his shirt, tearing it a little, and spun him around so his back was against the wall. As soon as he had turned there was a big, strong, hairy forearm against his windpipe, preventing escape and slightly constricting the airway.

"How about I screw you to this wall? How about I put a screw right through here, huh? How does that sound Stilinski?" It was Derek Hale. His eyes were glowing blue, and his voice was soaked with fury as he taped a clawed finger on Stiles wrinkled forehead, right between his eyes.

"Scott. C-Can you tell him to s-stop, pl-please?" His voice was thin and chocked from the arm held firm across his neck. "Derek, come on. That's enough." Derek held firm, leaning more weight into his arm. "Seriously. Cut it out." Derek growled low and quiet. He was still pinning Stiles, who was coughing and sputtering. "He's suffocating Derek." Scott's own anger began to rise as his pack member refused to cooperate. He grabbed both of Derek's shoulders and tore him off of Stiles throwing him on the bed.

"Stop!", he growled as much as he yelled. Eyes glowing a bright red.

The three of them were silent. Scott and Stiles stood gasping, staring down at Derek who was staring back up, propped up on his elbow, laying on the end of the bed. No one said a word until after both of the wolves had returned to normal. "I don't know what just happened. I'm going to the van." Derek stood from the bed, and pushed between the two smaller teens to get to the door. The bed creaked as he got off of it. Stiles and Scott both saw the blood stains on Derek's shirt where Scott had grabbed him as he went through the door and left.

"He's such a pain in the ass." Stiles commented as he finished putting his clothes back in the suitcase. Waiting to make sure he heard the door shut and that Derek was out of range."I think you should bite me just so I can beat him up myself." Stiles shoved his arm out in front his friend's face, and paused waiting for a lecture of all the reasons why that would be a bad idea. Scott didn't say anything. He just stood staring at the doorway.

"Scott, buddy. You okay?" His gaze was distant and distracted. "Ya I think I'm fine, I think. I don't know about Derek though. You finish and bring your stuff down to the van. We'll wait for you, then get Lydia.", he said as he pushed past the arm in his face.

"Can you tell him he owes me a new shirt while your out there?" Stiles yelled after him.

* * *

Scott slid into the passenger seat and shut the door. Neither dared look each other in the face. Scott sighed and started: "I just came-" Derek held up his hand next to his alpha's face. "Don't. I know. You came to make sure I was alright." He sighed. "I don't really know why I did that. Stilinski insults me all the time, I just lost it for some reason."Scott turned and looked at Derek who was still looking down.

"I hope this trip was a good idea. I mean I hope it brings you guys together and doesn't make things worse." Scott's gaze was finally met. "It'll be fine." His gaze fell downwards again. "A good alpha makes sure his pack is okay and function well together. That's what your doing right now." Scott felt tears in his eyes. He shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. No one actually knew how sensitive he was. He rubbed his hands together as he did so. Derek sank down, hunching in his chair. "You're gonna have to help me with this alpha stuff. Give me lessons or something. It's like becoming a wolf all over again."

Scott patted Derek on the shoulder. Derek hissed in pain. He puled back his hand. It was stained with blood. "I didn't mean to Derek. It's like I said, becoming a wolf all over."

"I'll live, it'll heal. It's gonna take a little longer than I'm use to though.", he said voice strained from looking over his shoulder to try to see the wound. Scott chuckled. "That was funny?" The chuckling stopped immediately. "No. No not really."

They sat in silence an uncomfortable tension growing stronger. Scott desperately thought of something to say. "Oh!", Scott said suddenly making Derek jump. He was lost in thought. Or maybe tired. Most likely both. "Stiles said you owe him a new shirt. You know, from tearing it.", Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you really think that's necessary."

"Well, ya, sort of." Derek sat up in the driver's seat, and stared Scott right in the eyes. "Here's a good lesson."

"Your the Alpha now right?" Scott nodded slowly in affirmative. "The Alpha needs to be decisive. Yes or no. Not sort of, not maybe, not so so." Derek sighed and continued, with, "Now. Just as a test, do you think it's really necessary for me to get Stiles a new shirt?"

"I already-, Yes." Derek slipped a half smile. Scott stared him down. "That was funny?", said Scott, and Derek's expression returned to his normal scowl. "No, not really." The moment of transfer of power and experience hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them.

The door to the house behind them swung open. Stiles tugged and yanked on his suitcase trying to get it through the door frame and into the van. "You need help buddy?" Scott called out the window. "No I got it."

He tugged at the suitcase moving it a few inches at a time. Scott was amused watching the display. He heard the door slam on the driver's side. Looking over he saw Derek walk, or more, stride around the front of the car over to Stiles. "No, Derek, I got it. Let me do it." He pushed at Derek with one of his hands. His request was denied when Derek picked up the suitcase with one hand and carried it over, around to the back of the van and shoved it in the trunk.

Scott couldn't help but admire Derek as he picked up the suitcase with one hand. Stiles couldn't even drag it along, let alone do that. He also felt a little bit aroused at how Derek's bicep bulged as he picked up the weight. The trunk door slamming shut snapped him out the daze.

"I told you I had it.", Stiles grumbled as he slid into the back seat behind Scott and shut the door. "What was that?", Derek responded. He turned on the van and started to pull out of Stiles's driveway. "Nothing." Derek smiled. He might not have all the advantages of being the Alpha, but he could still smell the scent of fear coming off of Stiles. He grinned wider when he saw Scott give him a look, from the corner of his eye. It was off to Lydia's then to a vacation.

* * *

**Author Footnotes: I hope you enjoyed! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Vacation Begin

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! The first two chapters are more introductory, get me used to writing this stuff, and to figure out the final details of the direction I want to go. The next chapter and beyond will start the meat in the story, keeping in mind, I do want to keep the story at a slower pace, focusing on the building romance. Anyway, I'm going on... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Let The Vacation Begin**

The dark, black van drove up the street and into the long driveway. Three boys got out of the van. "I've been waiting for like three hours. What took you so long?", said Lydia Martin. Stiles was going to speak, but Scott didn't let him, most likely he didn't want Lydia worried. He himself was terrified of what his best friend would blab.

_Well_, Stiles made the hypothetical conversation in his mind. _We were getting ready, then Derek tried to strangle me, and Scott tore open his shoulder. _

Okay, maybe Scott should handle this one.

"Stiles was having...packing problems. I'm sorry we're late" She huffed, "Well next time, maybe you all will be more responsible like me, and pack early.", she said, as she stood up and looked at the three designer suitcases around her feet. "Speaking of packing, aren't you guys gonna get these?" She pointed down and around her.

Stiles was the first to run over a hefted up the second largest one. He knew better than to try and show off and get the biggest one. Failing in front of his friends was one thing, failing in front of his girlfriend was another. Scott watched Derek closely, from behind, regarding how strong his back looked. _I'm just admiring a pack member. There's nothing wrong with that. It must come from being an alpha. An extra... connection, maybe._

Stiles carefully placed the suitcase he had pulled into the trunk, then went around and got back in the black van. Lydia was quick after him. She pulled on her seat belt. Her and Stiles unconsciously inched closer to each other. Derek threw in his suitcase, ruining the moment by making the whole van shake with the force. "Hey! Mister tight and dark, do you mind being careful with that? Just one of two outfits are more expensive than your whole wardrobe.", Lydia said, twisting around and looking over the back seat. Stiles piped in too.

"Ya, watch my girl's stuff." He tried to sound tough, but being Stiles it came out goofy. Like he was trying to quote an old gangster movie. "I'm so incredibly sorry,", Derek said, with a smile that was fake and cheap. He was being sarcastic. Not too far from his usual personality. "and shut up Stiles.", he added before slamming the trunk door.

Stiles slumped down in seat. Lydia comforted him by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It was a good effort." Stiles felt better already.

Scott sighed. Not in the car five minutes and they were already going at it.

Derek started up the car again and they were off. "Guys, guess what?", Scot said. Derek kept his eyes on the road, and Lydia and Stiles were making more noise than necessary to make out. Scott's eyes burst out crimson. "I said, guess what!" His voice echoed through the van.

Stiles and Lydia were pulled apart by the van swerving on the road, and everyone stared at Scott. "Well.", Derek swallowed exaggeratedly, "That was...unexpected."

"You almost killed us! We could have hit another car!", Lydia said. She was not happy at the sudden jerk, putting an end to her romance session. "Lydia. There's no one else on the road." Derek motioned one hand out to the road, waving it back and forth. Lydia just huffed and put her attention back on Stiles. Derek replied to Scott's question. "Scott. What?"

Scott stared at him, then it clicked. "Oh, I was just gonna say we're officially on our way to the best vacation ever, and it was going to be a lot of fun. I guess the yelling kinda ruined the moment though." He slumped down in his chair. Derek smelled Scott's scent it became infused with disappointment.

He felt bad for his new alpha. He was just trying his best to make everyone happier. Pride filled the broody werewolf's heart. So did something else, something he couldn't quite figure on. "It's okay, we all understand what you're going through, at least to some extent. Me especially." He grabbed the Alpha's thigh for reassurance, it might have been higher up Scott's leg than he meant. He didn't really care.

Scott didn't know how to react. It felt wrong, but it was comforting at the same time. The hand left his leg, and he immediately missed the pressure of the strong hand on him. "Thanks Derek, at least _some _people in this van care.", he said. Lydia and Stiles weren't even paying attention, too wrapped up in each others lips.

* * *

"Guys, if you're getting tired, we can pull into a motel and stay the night. It's around eleven-thirty.", Derek said. He didn't want to say it but he was getting really tired himself. No one replied. "Scott?" Nothing. "Stiles? Lydia?" He didn't want to take his eyes off the road. He might have supernatural senses, but the other human people on the road didn't.

He turned his head and looked at Scott. Sleeping. Of course he was sleeping. He had boundless energy, but he was a teenager, and teenagers need their sleep. That was apparent.

_It's just another two or three hours to the cabin. I think I can make it, plus I don't want to wake them._ Scott shifted his position in his chair a little. He couldn't do much with the seat belt restricting him. When he was asleep, Scott seemed more peaceful, he noticed. Like all the stress was gone, like he didn't feel compelled to save everyone, to make everyone feel better.

Derek's eyes flicked between the teen and the road. Why did he feel so attracted towards Scott all of a sudden? Was it because he was his alpha now? It must be, he wasn't starting to love him. It wasn't possible.

_On second thought, I'll have to wake them up anyway when we get there._ Derek let into his fatigue. _Motel it is._

The van pulled up to a parking lot of a motel. The sign read: Motel California. _What an original name_. There were only four other cars in the parking lot that was dark and eerily quiet. Derek parked the car and pulled out the keys. He had to force himself to get out of the van and rent rooms, to resist the urge to just sleep where he was. _If I fall asleep now, I'll be in hell tomorrow_.

Derek clicked off his seat belt and slowly let it retract. He opened his door and quietly stepped out of the black van. Quietly he shut the door behind him. He came to a realization after the door was closed. _Why am I being so quiet? I'm about to wake them up anyway. _Derek stepped away from the van shaking his head.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Derek knocked on the wood counter. No one was behind the glass, maybe they would have to sleep in the van after all. "One second.", said a gruff voice. An older woman came through a door Derek didn't see was there. He was taken aback. She had a tracheotomy tube, meaning she had smoked. "What do you need good lookin'?" Derek forgot what he was doing. "I...Um...I...I need three rooms please. One night."

"Alrighty then, that'll be eighty five dollars." Derek pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, and slid it through the hole in the glass. "Keep the change." He just wanted to ge into a bed. "Thank ya. Don't get too many nice kids like you comin' around here lately. Here's the keys for rooms two, three, and four." Derek took the keys and went back to the van.

When he slammed the door everyone else jumped, woken up by the sudden noise. Scott rubbed his eyes. "Where are we? How long have I been sleeping."

"I'm not sure. I just asked you guys if you were tired and you were already alseep." Derek threw the key in Scott's lap. "What's th-"

"It's a room key. You get room two."

Lydia was next to reawaken. "Are we here? This doesn't look like a wintery cabin." Stiles was also apearently up too. "It's cold enough though.", he said as he rubbed his arms together. "No. It's about three more hours. I'm ready to pass out, so we're staying here for the rest of the night." Derek threw another key into the back seat. "Room four."

It hit Stiles and he got out of the van. "Come on Lydia, it's cold out here." She and the werewolves followed Stiles and got out of the van. They each went into the rooms and crawled into their beds. It didn't take long for them all to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Is that it? Are we there?" Derek was about to break Scott's jaw to make him shut up. Alpha or not, he didn't care, no one could withstand an eager werewolf asking the same question again, and again, and again.

"Oh my god, Scott that's like the billionth time you've said that. The answer still is no." Stiles was done listening to scott as well.

The van hit a rock on the path and kicked up a storm cloud of dust. The _"_road_"_ had stoped being a road a few miles back. About that same time they had went from small hills to tall mountains. Now they were going up and only up, the cabin the group had rented was the heighest one up the mountain. Scott had chosen it because he thought it would get more snow, even though there was a big snowstorm already in the forcast so it wouldn't matter.

"Actually, I think that's it up there. See the roof over the trees?", Derek said. Every one shifted and moved in their seats to try to see. "Oh, I see it!", Lydia said. "Where? Where?", whimpered Stiles.

"My god, Stiles, you are hopeless." She grabbed the underside of his chin, turned his head, and pointed through the window, her arm gently rubbing against his cheek. Tingles shot down Stiles's spine and went through his crotch. He gulped. "I see it now."

"Good. And Stiles?", Lydia said with a smile creeping upon her face. "Yes?" He didn't like the way his girlfriend had said that. "It's just a cabin. No need to get so exited. Stiles looked down. "I..um.. hmm..." Everyone started laughing. He couldn't help how he felt. His face went from a pale almost white color to a red almost as vibrant as Scott's werewolf eyes.

Within ten minutes, the pack was standing outside a large cabin when Scott announced, "Let the vaction begin!"

* * *

**Author's Footnotes: You see what I did there, with the whole Motel California thing. I actually didn't know whether or not to add it. I decided screw it and put it in. Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Like I said the story should pick up now so please review/follow/favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3: Classic Romance

**Author's Note: Stuff finally gets into motion in this chapter! I'm excited to see the reviews and comments about what you think. I also realized how crap I am at describing houses, but oh well. Hope you enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Classic Romance**

The group walked through the front door, but stopped soon after. "Oh my god, Scott you're a genius! This place is amazing!" Lydia was mystified by her surroundings. "She's right! This place is cool!" Stiles was the same. "Wow" Derek. Never one to show appreciation.

The cabin was beautiful. The door opened up into a giant living area. There was a couch and a loveseat set in the shape of an 'L'. They were both big and made of leather. An ottoman, also leather, was positioned between them, it was just big enough for people on both of the couches to use. Closer to the back of house, near the back door was the staircase that led up to the second floor. It was wood, as was most of the cabin. Inset in the wall beneath the stairs there was a large flat screen T.V.

Across from living room was an island and the kitchen. All the appliances were high end and looked brand new. Near a wood bookcase, a little bit far from the kitchen, against a wall, sat a pool table. The balls were already set up, ready for a game. The interior of the cabin betrayed your expectations given by the exterior.

Stiles had dropped his and Lydia's bag and was already rummaging in the kitchen. "I am going to love it here! This is sooo cool!" He ran over and pulled Scott into a hug. "You're awesome bro."

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too." They both chuckled. Lydia had found her way to the couch and was sitting with her legs crossed. "This is a _really_ nice couch Stiles. Though it's a little too lonely. Maybe someone would come over?" Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles was in her grasp. "We all know you're actually incredibly intelligent. But... I'll come over anyway" He jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Lydia. They were making out in seconds.

Derek had already moved on from the beauty of the house, and up the stairs. Now he called down from the open, loft-like area upstairs. "Guys we have a, small problem."

"Yes?", called Scott, worried. Derek replied. "How many rooms is this cabin?"

"Three. One for you, one for me, and one for Lydia and Stiles. Why?"

"There's only two rooms. Plus a bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless there's one down there."

Scott walked around the big space searching for doors. "Oh, I think I-. Never mind, it's a closet." Derek came down the stairs. "What are we going to do about this?" Scott looked around. "Alright. Pack meeting, everyone on a couch. Lydia, on a different couch than Stiles." He pointed as he said it.

"But why?", Stiles whined. "Because if you're together not one word I say will get through to you." Stiles huffed and moved over to the loveseat, him and Scott sat down at the same time. Derek sat next to Lydia and she patted him on the shoulder in a welcoming manor. Stiles growled. He wasn't even a werewolf, but even humans are possessive sometimes.

The group settled. "We have a problem and we need to work out a solution. There's three of us, well four, but we would need three rooms. Now, this place has two rooms. One less than we need."

"Yes Scott, we can do simple subtraction." Scott and Derek both growled at him. _Wait, why am I angry. It's just a joke. He can't just say stuff like that to Scott though._ Derek thought to himself.

"So our options are stay here, or wait awhile and get a better cabin with enough rooms. If we do wait, Allison and Isaac, as well as maybe Ethan and Aiden can come if they want."

"Or,", Lydia said. "since Allison is probably sexing up Isaac right now and could care less," Scott sunk in his seat. "and Ethan and Aiden tried to rip out your throat, maybe we should just stay here and deal with it. We'll live."

"If we stay, what are we going do about rooms?" Scott didn't like where this was going. "Easy. Me and Stiles, and you and Derek."

"No!" Both of the wolfs yelled in unison. Derek quickly compiled his composure and said, "I mean. I prefer sleeping alone." Stiles laughed. "That explains a lot." Scott and Derek growled in unison again. _What am I doing._ Now it was Scott's turn to be confused. _Derek can handle Stiles by himself. He can definitely handle Stiles by himself._

"Ya, I kinda want a room to myself too." He saw Derek roll his eyes from the corner of his own. He was doing it again. He cleared his throat and sat up. "Actually, I won't share a room with Derek! No questions asked."

"Then enjoy your trip home alone. The rest of us are going to enjoy a nice time, out of our own homes, and in this beautiful one." Lydia could be so stubborn sometimes. He sighed. _This is not going how I planned. _"Fine. Me and Derek will take a room and you two in the other." Derek's eyes grew wide, but quickly returned to normal as he stood. "Alright then, you're the Alpha. Lydia why don't you chose which one you and Stiles want, personally I think the one down the left hall has a better view."

"Alright, come on honey, let's go look." She got up and pulled Stiles with her up the stairs. Derek turned to Scott. "I'll take your stuff upstairs if you put the food away." Scott slapped his hand to his face. "I forgot food."

"I know. I brought some myself."

"What?"

"It's in the big duffel bag that's still in the van." Scott didn't know what he would have done. Teenagers with no food was a definite recipe for disaster. "Oh my god. You. Are. The. Best. I would be so lost without you." Scott ran out the wooden door, brimming with excitement.

Derek picked up both the suitcases and started up the stairs. They creaked under the heavy load of Derek, plus two bags of luggage. As he climbed the stairs he realized something that was clouding his mind. What Scott said had made his mind clear.

* * *

"Boom! Won again!" The four sat on the couches playing cards, using the ottoman as a table, even though the cabin already had one. The group was originally going to watch some television but Stiles had found a chest with the deck of cards and a few other choice games in it. He wouldn't give up until everyone was playing. "Stiles, I swear, you are too good at this." Scott was competitive but he was nice about it. They had been playing a ravenous game of gin rummy.

Stiles yawned. "Ah, I'm tired of kickin' your alls butts. I think I'm ready to head to bed. How about you?", he said as he turned to Lydia and pulled her into a hug, stroking her arm. "Hmm." She closed her eyes. "Of course I'm ready to head to bed."

They looked like they weren't going to make it to bed. Or even up the stairs for that matter. "Aw, Come on you two. Could you get a room maybe?"

"Will do, Oh alpha, my alpha.", Stiles said as he scooped up Lydia into his arms. She let out a yelp as he did so. The other two watched and listened as they climbed the stairs and they heard the Lydia giggle then a door shut. That was a good time, they decided, to stop using their supernatural hearing.

"Are you going to sleep too?" Derek asked Scott. "Ya, I guess. I'm gonna get a glass of water then head upstairs." Scott went into a kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "Alright see you in a bit." Derek bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Scott walked down the hall on the right and into the bedroom sipping on his glass of water. He saw Derek's suitcase leaning against a queen size bed. The only bed in the room. He walked in a circle around the room scanning for, he wasn't sure what. Derek walked in and saw him just standing there.

Derek had been in the bathroom, getting ready to sleep. He had changed into a tight t-shirt, not too different than usual, and loose fitting pajamas pants. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that each room only has one bed. I'm not sure what to do about that."

Scott had a few ideas but he didn't like them. Especially one in particular. "I'll just sleep on the floor then. I don't mind." Derek felt guilty inside. "No, I'll sleep there. The Alpha shouldn't have to do that."

"No, you will sleep on the bed." Scott told Derek who sat down on the edge of the bed in a submissive manner. "Alright. Only because you're learning to be assertive." He had a mischievous grin on his face. Scott pulled the top blanket off the bed and took a pillow as well. He plopped the pillow on the ground away from the bed, laid down on the the carpet, and wrapped the blanket around himself.

Derek, who was still on the bed said, "You don't want to change or brush your teeth before you go to sleep?" Scott sighed and untangled himself form his blanket. "You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Scott rummaged through his bag and pulled out shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Well, it's too late now." Derek smelled anger mixed with Scott's scent. He felt bad.

Scott staggered down the hall and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He also splashed a little water in his face. When he went back into the room he saw Derek sitting up in the bed reading a book by the light of the lamp, sitting on the bedside table. "I didn't know you liked to read.", Scott said as he tried to get comfortable on the floor, squirming. "Yes I've liked it since I was a child. You wouldn't have known that if we weren't sharing a room." Scott ignored that. "What book is it?"

"Pride and Prejudice", Derek whispered almost ashamed. "Classic romance, that's cool, I guess." Scott didn't need werewolf senses to feel the shame coming off of Derek. " I mean I couldn't read it if my life depended on it. So, ya." Derek sighed and flicked off the light. Done reading for the night."Well I love it. So, ya."

Scott turned and tossed on the floor for forty-five minutes. With the silence of the rest of the entire house combined with werewolf hearing, it was keeping Derek awake. "Scott?" Nothing for a moment. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just having trouble getting comfortable. I'm fine though, don't worry about it. Seriously." Derek didn't think before he said, "You could come sleep in the bed with me. It's big enough, and I don't care." He began to worry when Scott didn't say anything or move. Had he offended him? Scared him?

Finally, Scott did move. "Screw it." He heard him move closer. "If I'm gonna do this you gotta choose a side." Derek pulled himself the left side of the bed, the side closer to the door. "Thanks", Scott said as he slid cautiously into the bed with his pack member. They laid, not saying a word until they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: I'm not saying anything is coming soon, but any warnings about handsy wolves in chapters will be down here. I don't mind it, and to me it ruins the story when in big bold letters at the beginning of a story it says: WARNING Sex in this chapter! So if you want to know, look down here first. Just a heads up. Anyway, I love you all, and please Review/Follow/Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4: That Werewolf

**Author's Note: This chapter is about showing how Derek feels. I didn't think I did a good job of it last chapter (for once I was too subtle). Besides that I just want to let you know that I love hearing that you all want more of the story. It keeps me inspired to continue writing. I try to get this out as fast as I can, but still make it good. I love you all, and here's chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- That Werewolf**

Derek's woke the next morning, but kept his eyes closed, wondering if he was ready to get up yet. He noticed that at some point during the night he had wrapped his body around his pillow. Then, he remembered where he was and what had happened the previous night. He also noticed that he wrapped around a particularly hard pillow. It was also very warm. As well, it was breathing and had a heartbeat.

His brown eyes snapped open. The pillow wasn't a pillow at all, but Scott. _Oh Shit, is he awake? _Derek listened to his alpha's heartbeat. Smooth and even. That meant Scott wasn't awake, and he wasn't dead yet. Yet.

Derek thought about the best way to go about this. Scott waking up was not an option. He started with his right arm, the one underneath the younger body. Slowly, but in one motion, slipped out his hand. He just had his left arm wrapped over Scott.

Scott shifted and Derek froze. He zoned in on the heartbeat once more. Still even, still sleeping. He raised his left arm and rolled over onto his side of the bed. He immediately regretted it. Scott felt so good, so strong, so warm, and he had the best scent.

It was dark, like leather, but there was something more burning about it since he became the alpha, like ginger or a strong spice. No one that Derek knew had a scent like his. It was something special.

"Derek, you awake?", Scott said. He had woken up to feeling something sliding off his shoulder. He didn't know if that had woken him, or the sudden cold that engulfed him. "Yes. Did you just wake up?"

"Ya." He shivered. "It's cold in here." They _were_ up a mountain in northern California. "It's suppose to be around thirty to forty degrees today. It might snow."

By that time the cold had snapped Scott awake and he sat up in the bed. He rubbed his hands on his arms to generate friction. "I need to remember to wear long sleeves shirts to bed from now on." Derek wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet. He turned his body to face Scott. Scott threw off his covers, ready to get out of the bed with Derek. It was awkward. He hissed and pulled back when his feet hit the wood floor. "You alright?"

"Mm hm. Just a bit chilly."_ He's been caring a lot recently for how I feel._ _Is that a 'protect the alpha' kind of thing?_ "Alright, are you going to get breakfast?" Derek asked. "Only if Stiles is up. I can't cook. I could burn down the cabin making cereal." Derek chuckled. "That was funny?", Scott questioned. "Actually. Yes."

Scott worked up the courage again to touch his feet to the ground. He pulled in a deep breath. Derek. It was all he could smell. His scent was all over the bed, his suitcase, Derek obviously, and himself. He smelled like Derek. _Well we did sleep in the same bed._ The thought was strange to him, but he didn't find it as appalling as he thought he would. He walked over and leaned down to get into his suitcase. He found a hoodie and quickly changed it out for what he was currently wearing.

Derek watched Scott as he walked over to his suitcase, admiring his lean body. He got an even better view as he bent over to rummage in his suitcase. _He's teasing me and doesn't even know it. _He gawked at his alpha's body when he changed his shirt. _Good morning to you too. _He thought to himself.

He didn't even notice he was licking his bottom lip until Scott turned back around. To make it seem like he wasn't staring, he fake yawned. It was all he could think of. He stretched and sat up as well when he did it. Maybe it looked more realistic. _I'm such an idiot. Who sticks out their tongue so far when they yawn? _Scott seemed to believe it though. He walked out the room and down the stairs. Derek sighed and fell back onto the bed. This vacation was not going to be relaxing.

* * *

Stiles woke up first. He tiptoed down the hall to not wake anyone. He cringed every time a stair creaked. He sat down on the couch and looked at the clock that read: eight thirty. Stiles knew he was the only one with any kind of culinary prowess, so he decided it wasn't too early to make breakfast for everyone.

He walked over and opened up the fridge. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast, was what he decided on. Pulling out the ingredients, he heard creaking of the stairs. "Good morning Stiles." Stiles saw it was Derek. "Good morning. Derek." He spat out his name. Stiles wasn't one to hold grudges, but Derek was acting like nothing had happened between them the other day. He was still nervous about being alone with him, even if Scott was just up the stairs.

Stiles tried to focus on cooking while Derek came over and sat down at the island, watching his every move. "What are you making?" To Stiles, Derek seemed a little too chipper. "How does scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and steaming pancakes and toast sound?"

"Absolutely delicious." Derek knew he was kind of freaking Stiles out, and he was kind of enjoying it, maybe he was still a little too excited about Scott. Speaking of, where was he? "Hey Stiles, could I have some bacon now? By the way, where is Scott?"

"I have to cook it first." He absently ignored the question of Scott.

"Stiles. In my free time I hunt down and kill little bunny rabbits. Raw bacon is the _least_ of my worries." They both turned when they heard the stairs creak. It was Scott. Derek leaned over the island and snagged a strip of meat without Stiles noticing. "And where have you been?" Scott joined them at the island. He had changed into a heavier jacket. "I went to the bathroom, then I went back to the room and changed again. It's so cold."

"It's not that bad.", Stiles said, leaning over a hot stove. "To be fair, it's colder than it is in Beacon Hills." Derek said. He shoved the meat slab in his mouth. Scott didn't even notice what was in his hand. "Did you just-? Never mind."

"Good morning." Derek said out of context. "Good morning everyone." Lydia said as she strode into the kitchen, kissing Stiles before taking a seat next to Scott. "How did you sleep?" Stiles asked. "Fantastic." Derek said as he patted Scott on the back. His cheeks grew red in embarrassment, even though Stiles and Lydia had no clue what he and Derek had done. It wasn't even that bad, the feelings between them made it worse in their minds. Or Scott's at least.

"I was talking to Lydia, thank you." He turned to put the bacon in the pan. "You took one didn't you?" Derek put a finger to his lips, signaling Stiles to be quiet. "I think you're just trying to show me off Stiles." Lydia gave him a look. "You know how well I slept." Stiles kinda bounced and shrugged his shoulders in a well-you-know way.

* * *

The crew had just finished eating Stiles's fantastic breakfast and were discussing the plans for the day. Lydia had suggested shopping, but none of the boys wanted any of that. Stiles said he was up for more games. No one felt like wasting a whole day being destroyed at Monopoly. Derek had offered the idea of a hike in the mountain, but Stiles and Lydia didn't feel like wandering around the mountain in the freezing cold. Scott knew it was just his excuse to train. No breaks for that guy, even on a vacation.

"Well at this rate we're just gonna waste the entire day talking about how to spend it. How about since we all have something different we want to do, we can take a walk around the city, so Derek can get his fresh air. While we're in town, Lydia can do some shopping, and then we can come back and play a game or two for Stiles."

"What if we object?" Derek was nailing in his be the alpha, be assertive campaign. Scott was well aware of what he was doing. "I would say I don't give a damn, and you'll do what I say, because if you don't I'll rip your throat out." Derek raised an eyebrow. "With my teeth." Scott couldn't help but feel proud of himself when Derek gave an approving nod. Lydia and Stiles looked a bit scared.

Derek stood up from the table. "Alright then, let's get moving." Everyone followed suit and took whatever path they needed to get ready. Scott stayed behind, starting to clear the table. Derek who had went into the kitchen, came back to the table and helped him. "You don't have to help. I just have to put on shoes and I'm ready to go."

"I want to. I never get to do dishes, whether at my old house or the subway station.", Derek said. He picked up a few plates and accompanied Scott back to the kitchen. "That's fine. Speaking of, when are you planning on getting a real place to live?" Derek followed Scott as he put the dishes in the sink. "I've got my eye on an apartment on the west side of town. I don't know though, I'm kind of attached to the station."

Scott turned on the sink and started scrubbing the dishes. Derek stood next to him, not sure what to do. "Please take the apartment. When we all want to hang out, we have to go somewhere else because everyone thinks it's creepy, and werewolves, besides you apparently, think it has an overwhelming scent of wet dog and blood." Derek smiled. "I like the way it smells."

Scott held both hands on a plate and stared into the distance. "I don't want to be that werewolf. You know, the one that's all: do what I say and do it now, but, I'm saying rent the apartment, and I want you to do it now." Scott was doing a fine job of masking how weird he felt telling someone older, and who once told him what to do, what to do.

"Done.", was his remark. Derek had an extreme urge to kiss Scott on the forehead. Instead, he gripped him on the shoulder as he left the kitchen. He had to get out of the room. He was getting a harder erection with every passing second. Something about Scott cleaning dishes turned him on. Almost as much as the way he sounded when he commanded orders. Combined with his scent that hung all in the air around due to the steam, that as well added to his rising temperature. It was too much.

Derek shut the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed. He needed to get his feelings out in the open. Scott needed to know how he felt. He didn't know if he could survive like this for very long.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: I don't know, I'm trying to take this story slow, but the side of me saying: Do it! Do it!, keeps winning a little bit. It shouldn't be too much longer now, maybe four or five chapters. Maybe. I think you all are amazing for reading this and staying with the jerkiness. Please Review/Follow/Favorite. Have a great day as well!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Exactly Ideal

**Author's Note: I've been sick the past few days so all I did was sleep and write. This chapter is shorter and isn't that great, but the next chapter will make it up. I promise. ;) That's all I'm saying. Here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Not Exactly Ideal**

He had made his mind up. Derek would tell Scott how he felt while they were alone. He thought maybe it would be a good idea to tell him around everyone else, that way Scott couldn't run if he didn't like what he heard. If he and everyone else thought it was gross or weird, he could always play it off as a joke. That wouldn't work though, because Derek never joked.

Alone Scott _could_ run, but he wouldn't. He never did, even if it meant putting himself in danger. That was enough thinking about Scott. He had just calmed down, no need to get excited again. Derek pulled off his shirt and opened his suitcase. It really was cold._ Does this place not have insulation?_ Just then Scott poked his head in the door.

"Everyone else is- is ready to go. We're waiting on you." He shut the door. Derek pulled a light blue long sleeve shirt on, then a dark blue sweater over that. Scott had stuttered when he saw him. That slight boost of confidence was welcomed. It wasn't going to be an easy discussion, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles, and Scott walked a few steps ahead of him. Stiles on the left, closest to the road, Lydia on the right, and Scott in the middle. "Oh! Oh! I want to look in here!" Lydia stopped at the entrance of one of the many small shops that lined the streets. Few people walked on the sidewalk besides them. Those who did brave the weather looked like giant bouncy balls with their many layers and colors.

"Stephanie's Pretty Pink Shoes and Dresses? Oh no, I'm not going in there. I'll do a lot for you, but I will not go in there.", Stiles said, putting emphasis on the words will, not, and there. "I'm with my bro on this one." Scott didn't feel like loosing his masculinity either. "Derek?" He gave her a really-are-you-serious look. "Fine you guys can stay out here and freeze." She opened the door to the shop and went inside. The boys heard a voice inside say, "Welcome! Are you looking for anything particular today?" Lydia answered negatively. "Okay then, have a look around see you find anything you like."

Derek leaned up against the store wall with the other boys. The chilly air was still a better bet, in his mind, than the horrors that must lie on the other side of the wall. Two girls walked into an unlabeled building down the street. "Scott, I'm so cold. Can where go in somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Some girls went into that building down the street." Siles pointed down the street, towards the building. "Alright let's go. Derek are you coming."

"I'm not leaving my alpha alone with...that human."

"Derek! Watch it." Scott's eyes flashed.

The group headed down the sidewalk with Derek trailing behind. Out side the door there was giant, extremely hairy man standing in front of the door. "Y'eighteen?" Scott gave him a look. He was dirty looking. Clothes worn and dirt ridden, hair messed. He was definitely drunk as well. Derek and Scott could smell the alcohol. "What?", Scott asked. "Gotta be eight'en to get n'ere."

"Yes. We're all eighteen and over." Derek stepped in. "Actually I'm-" Derek kicked the back of Stiles's heel. He grabbed the back of his foot, bouncing on one leg. "Sorry. Cramp." He settled down and let go of his leg. "Com'in then." He had a suspicious look as he stepped aside.

The three stepped in. The place was a club. Some incoherent dance music blared in the speakers. A group of people who had shed their coats were dancing on a small dance floor. It was dark, with the exception of flashing dance lights, and had a musky, sweaty smell accompanied with alcohol. The three of them sat down at an empty table.

"Whoa, Scott, look at that!" Stiles was gawking at a girl. Scott followed his friend's eyes. "Stiles.", he said in a disappointed tone. The girl was blonde, wearing a low cut, yellow top and a short, green skirt. "You're in a relationship mister." Scott kept watching. "Damn though. She's hot!" Derek growled softly. How could he look at her like that? Why couldn't look at him like that?

"Scotty look at her!" This time Stiles was watching a well developed girl in even tighter clothes. This time it was a girl with black hair. "Mm-Hmm." Scott's eyes were slightly glazed over with desire, and Derek could smell it. He growled louder.

Scott locked eyes with a brunette girl with a somewhat modest purple dress. "Hello there", he said under his breath. The girl walked over with something that looked like paper folded in her fingers, her heels clicked on the hard concrete floor. As she passed by, she dragged her finger across one of Scott's shoulders, around the back collar of his neck and off his other shoulder.

It was a good thing the music was loud and non-stop. Derek was growling so loud, he was basically roaring through his teeth. His eyes flashed when he felt a wolf surge go through him. _Stop it. Stop it. Pull it back. Not here._

Scott reached back in his collar, and pulled out an item. "Dude, what is that? Is that her number?" It was a piece of paper. Scott opened it. "It is her number." He blushed. A girl liked him. Allison was the only other girl that had ever been interested in him.

Derek was breathing hard. Was it getting hotter in there? Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I can call her on my own phone. Thanks, but I don't think I will right now anyway."

"Na, We gotta go." Stiles showed them his phone.

Lydia: Where are you? Get back here now.

The boys got up from the table, intending to fulfill Lydia's demand. Scott was an alpha werewolf, but Lydia was a banshee, and on top of that, she was a girl. A headstrong girl that got what she wanted and didn't do well when she didn't.

Down the street they saw here poking he head out of the door of the store. They heard the voice of the woman inside as they came closer. "Do you mind either staying in, or getting out. It's cold out there." She sounded annoyed.

When She saw them Lydia stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Where have you been? I have been stuck in that place with that whore for too long!"

"I take it you two didn't hit it off?"

"Not at all. The first dress she showed me was hideous and it was six sizes too big!"

"Ooh."

"Then, when I told her that, she said it fit me in all possible meanings."

"That bitch!" Stiles was furious. "I'm going in there right now!" Lydia grabbed his arm. "Don't do that. It's not worth giving her the satisfaction. Can we just go back to the cabin?" If she was done shopping, then it was time to go home.

"Come on then." Stiles and Scott walked with Lydia in the middle as they headed back the way they had come. Derek was behind as usual. "By the way, where were you three?"

"We...Um...We went to a place down the street."

"A place?"

"Ya, a place."

"Was this a store?"

"No."

"A restaurant?"

"Not really."

"Stiles I don't want to play twenty questions. Where were you?"

"Fine. We were at a club." Lydia gave him a look. "A club?"

"Ya, Derek got us in."

"Because you wanted to go.", Derek butted into the conversation. He didn't want the blame. "Were there other girls there?" Now Stiles gave her a look. "No. Only guys were there. Didn't you know, all of us are gay now. Yep, me, Scotty, and Sourwolf, have given up the ladies for The D." Lydia punched his arm. "Seriously Stiles."

"Alright, fine. There were other girls there. So what?"

"Stiles! I don't want you rubbing up, and dancing with other, slutty, girls." She looked hurt.

"We weren't dancing, and I wasn't checking them out, Scott was. He even got one's number." Scott's eyes widened as he gave him a dude-what-the-hell look. "Oh really?" Lydia raised her eyebrows and the tone of her voice got higher. "Yeah, but, Stiles was the one pointing them out." Scott recalled, not wanting the blame either. "Oh really?" Lydia's eyebrows and voice did the opposite of before. "I just felt that Scott needed someone good to get with. I have you, and he needs someone like you too." Stiles embraced her in a hug. "I love you."

"Stop it Stiles, I know what you're doing." Stiles kept on. "It's slightly working. Can you stop though. It's hard to walk." Stiles let go and resorted to holding her hand. "Scott are you over Alison enough to call that girl you met." Lydia questioned.

"I don't know, maybe." Derek growled behind him. Scott mistook his jealousy for annoyance. "No. I'm not going to call her. Besides, we didn't even technically meet. She just came over and gave me her number."

"Too forward if you ask me." Derek interjected. "You're one to talk." Stiles commented. Derek growled again. "I think you should at least call her."

Scott pulled out the number to look at it. "I really don't know." A vision of Alison and Isaac flashed in his mind, "Maybe I will. Just to find out what she's like."

"That's what I'm talking about."

When the group got back to where the van was parked, Scott climbed in and put the number in his phone. His thumb hovered over the call button.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: Next chapter there will be huge jump in the relationship of Scott and Derek. Also I changed the plot line a bit, and the possibility of Sterek I had mentioned in the first chapter is gone. Just in case you were waiting for that. Besides that I think you all are amazing and I love the feedback so review/follow/favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sudden Emotions

**Author's Note: I got a message on the last chapter saying that they thought the last chapter was the funniest so far. This one is the complete opposite and get gets really heavy. I also feel upset about the way I made Scott react. The next chapter should be pure fun to make up for it. Here's chapter six.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Sudden Emotions**

"Come on dude! Do it!" Stiles leaned in between the two front seats. "Stop dude. I don't know if I'm gonna do it." Lydia gave some advise and Scott decided to take it. "Why don't you wait until we're back at the cabin, then it's quiet and you don't have to worry about saying something you don't want to in front of us. It can be more private that way."

"That's a good idea." He pressed the home button on his phone and slid it in his back pocket. He sighed an audible sigh. He was slightly relieved.

When the van pulled into the driveway it was a few minutes past two. Inside Stiles was ready for his time of the day. "Life, Monopoly, or do you want to play more card games?" Scott shut the door behind him. "Jeez, let's get in the door first. I vote Life myself," It was his favorite of the three options. "but I want to change into something more comfortable first."

"Right, Life it is then. Hurry up." Stiles stayed downstairs, throwing his jacket onto the couch, and commenced setting up the game. The others headed upstairs to get ready to settle in for the night. Derek opened the door to their room and Scott stepped in. "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Madame." Scott turned and snapped jokingly at Derek. He would be angry, but Derek had made a joke, he never did that. "When are you going to call her?"

"What? Who?" Derek rolled his eyes. "The girl.", he said.

"Oh. Why is everyone so intrigued with if or when I'm calling some random girl that I saw at a club?"

"Well, Stiles is the most curious I've ever met, so there's that. You're my alpha so I feel entitled to make sure you're happy, and Lydia has told us on multiple occasions that she feels bad that everyone else has someone except you, and feels like they are excluding you."

"You don't have anyone to be in a relationship with either."

"I don't need anyone, plus all my relationships go up in- don't work out."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's fine. Let's just back downstairs." Derek threw his sweater on his suitcase and left the room.

Scott felt guilty. He had brought up something Derek tried to forget everyday without even meaning to. Kate. Coming down the stairs everyone else was already there, and the game was set up ready to be played. "Just so you guys know, I rule at this game." Scott wasn't going to let Stiles beat him at this game.

* * *

The rest of the night had been normal and enjoyable. Stiles had won at Life with Scott coming in a painfully close second, then Lydia, followed by Derek last, who had proposed the great idea of winner makes dinner. Stiles had made a very thick and creamy potato soup. It was perfect for the weather, which at some point had started snowing heavily.

Stiles was showered with compliments about his food, as usual. After dinner the pack watched Mean Girls on the cabin's television, chosen by Lydia. Scott and Stiles could relate the characters to some of the other kids at school, and got a good laugh out of it, but Derek was kind of left out on it.

As Scott headed up to bed, he reflected on the day. It had been fun, the kind of day he was aiming for to bring them closer. Besides the whole bringing up Derek's past thing, and Lydia almost having it out with a store clerk. Thinking of, he had been low energy the rest of the night, lower than usual.

He had went to bed a little while before the rest of them. Scott was the last to climb the stairs, he just had to tidy up the living room before he went to was never like that at home. He never kept his room clean, let alone the entire house.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise coming from his and Derek's room. _What was that?_ He heard it again. Was it crying? Surely not.

He opened up the door and said, "Derek? Is that you?" The sound stopped. "What?"

"Was that you making a noise?"

"What noise."

"You were making a sound, it sounded like crying.", Scott said as he walked through the darkness a got into the bed. He was still uncomfortable about the arrangement. "I was most definitely not crying." Scott heard Derek's heart rate increase slightly. He could tell he was trying to control it. "You're lying. Tell me what's wrong." Damn alpha superiority. He felt obliged to tell him now. "I-I- I just- It just kind of occurred to me that Cora and Peter are actually gone." Scott knew something had gone down between them, but he didn't know all the details.

"What happened between you?"

"The reason Cora came back was that she found out I was an Alpha. She said, she had waited so long to hear that a Hale was an alpha raising a pack again. I thought she was dead. She was proud of me, though she would never admit it. When Aiden hurt her and she wasn't healing I was terrified. I refused to loose another family member. I risked ours and others to get her out of the hospital. Then, I risked my life and gave up my alpha status, that I had killed our own family for, just to save her! How did she repay me? Not a hug! Not a thank you! I got a lecture on how stupid I was to give up my alpha powers! She convinced Peter into her thinking and they left. All they did was leave a note. It didn't register until recently, the reason she left. Power! She didn't come for me! For family! She came just to have more power! It was always about power! Her and Peter both!"

Derek turned to face Scott. Scott could tell he was on the verge of a total breakdown. His scent was drowned in anger, disappointment, and sadness, and his voice started to waver by the end of his confession. "It's going to be okay." Scott found his beta's hand in the covers and gripped it tight. "I know how it feels for someone you love to leave you."

"You won't leave, right?" Derek couldn't believe he just said that. He felt like a little girl, holding on to her mother's hand, begging her not to leave on the first day of school. "Never. You are a part of my pack. Nothing will ever make me leave any one of you."

Derek didn't know what came over him the next second. He wrapped his arms around Scott's lean and muscular body, sat up pulling him up with him, and using the leverage he created, pulled Scott close and kissed him. Immediately both their eyes flashed. One pair burning red, one deep blue.

Scott wasn't expecting this. All of a sudden he was in the middle of a passionate werewolf kiss. Derek bit down and pulled on Scott's lip, bringing blood. At first, shocked, he tried to pull away. Derek held him firm, he was older and stronger. Scott relaxed slightly. If Derek needed this he should give it to him. He felt like it was wrong, but he was so strong and felt so good. By the time the kiss was winding down, Scott was melting into Derek. He was helpless in his arms. It lasted well over two minutes.

When they finally parted lips they both fell back onto the bed. After a time Derek said, "I'm sorry Scott. I've just been having urges, and- and-" Scott put his hand on Derek's chest. "Don't. I won't lie and say that I didn't slightly enjoy that, but I know I'm not gay. Let's just blame it on the alpha change and all this other werewolf crap. Let's also just keep it to ourselves, okay?"

Derek was embarrassed. _Why did I do that? This wasn't exactly the way I had planned to tell him. _"Okay." Him and Scott migrated to opposite sides of the bed. Farther apart than they were the night before. Derek thought for a moment and decided Scott needed more persuasion. "And Scott?" No response, he just shifted position. "I promise you, that will never happen again."

"And I promise you I still won't leave.", Scott said with conviction. That was the last thing spoken by either of them before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the group woke up to snow blocking the doors. It was too deep to even get the door open. It looked like they were staying in for the day. Derek stayed in the bedroom most of the day. He had only come down to eat breakfast and dinner, and took a sandwich back upstairs for lunch. During the first and last meal, he said little or nothing, finished quickly, and excused himself to go back to his seclusion.

Lydia and Stiles asked Scott what Derek's problem was, and he told them he was feeling the toll of Cora and Peter leaving town, and that was making him not feel well. That was partially true. The broody werewolf seem to have a cloud of gray depression following him. He was exuding negative feelings of all kind, even Lydia and Stiles could feel it.

Scott tried to enjoy the day with his friends, but his thoughts kept going back to Derek and their...kiss. He had never kissed another guy before. The only people he had really kissed were his mom and Alison. He was conflicted. He was straight, he knew that, but Derek had made him feel good. To get it straight in his mind, he figured it _had_ to do with being the alpha. Derek felt closer to him in a child sort of way, and he felt closer to Derek in a father kind of way, and Derek mistook the feeling for love and kissed him.

His beta would feel that way for a bit then get over it. This whole ordeal would fade away and just be a memory and maybe they would laugh about it. He hoped they would laugh about it. The thought of not Derek having feelings for him made him slightly sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: That was totally a thing that just happened. I feel like I could have set up for the scene with Derek talking about Cora a little better, maybe adding hints here and there, but it is what it is and I'm proud of it. I really want to fix the relationship as soon as possible, but I also know I need to make the story as I planned originally, which involves them being apart for a while. I know people aren't going to be happy about this chapter. It will be fixed soon, I promise. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Up

**Author's Note: I am so incredibly sorry for the last chapter. I never knew it make so many people so upset. I just wanted to add a real stinger and to add progression to the story. To make it up, this chapter is about Derek and Scott reforming a relationship. (Friendly that is. Not sexually, that part will come with time.) Anyways, here's chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Making Up**

Scott woke up and was momentarily dazed. He was on the couch. Why? He collected his thoughts about yesterday and the day before. _Bring the pack closer. Yeah right._ Instead, he had pushed away his most valuable asset. His information. His strongest beta...His friend. He never thought about that way before. Derek was his friend. It was painful to have a friend hurting. To see them in pain you caused.

Something had to be done about the sourwolf. He walked over to window and peeked out. The ground was covered in a glistening, white blanket of powdery snow. Some had melted from the day before and looked like it would be fun to play in. A devilishly fun idea conjured in his head. This idea of his was either going to cheer Derek up, or Derek would become an Alpha again, and he would be dead. Scott hoped for the first option as he walked into the kitchen to prepare some coffee to help wake and warm him up more.

As he sat at the island sipping his coffee and scheming, Lydia and Stiles came down to wood stairs. "Good morning you two. Want some coffee?" Stiles rushed into the kitchen, frantically searching through the cabinets as well as the oven and refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"There's no way you did anything in the kitchen and something is not on fire somewhere." Scott rolled his eyes. He was a little upset his friend had that little confidence in him and his skills. "Just get a cup a coffee and stop that." Stiles obeyed and took the cup Lydia was offering.

Scott needed their help with his plan. "How much of your life are you willing to risk to make Derek feel better."

"None. Absolutely none of it. Derek almost killed me _and_ ripped my new shirt while he was so called happy. He's leaving me alone right now, and I like it that way." Stiles added air quotes around happy. "I thought you said your neighbor's dog got a hold of your shirt.", Lydia questioned accusingly. "Shh." Stiles wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Scott shook his head. "You're helping anyway. That was kind of a dumb question I guess. You do what I tell you to, regardless."

"I don't wanna." Stiles pouted. Scott rapped clawed fingers on the granite. He took a long drink of coffee to make it seem as if it were just a habit and he wasn't insinuating consequences if his friend didn't comply. "Fine, what do you us to do?"

* * *

Scott crept up the stairs and stopped outside. Derek's room. It didn't seem like his anymore. Inside he heard nothing but the even thump of his beta's heart. The bowl in his hand was freezing as he tiptoed to the bed. Derek rolled over onto his back and Scott froze. His eyes were still closed so Scott came toward, and towered above Derek. His heart was racing at an unnatural pace with excitement and fear.

He held the bowl with shaky hands. It was filled as much slush as snow by now. Scott made sure his aim was correct as he held it over Derek's head, dumped the bucket on his face, threw the bowl on the ground, and bolted out the door.

Derek was having a nice dream about a hunt in the woods around his old house. So far he had taken down two deers and four rabbits, this was great for his aggressions. When he was out in the forest fully wolfed out he felt open and relieved. A nice bear was in his sight. He was about to take it down when-. His eyes snapped open faster than they probably ever had. His face, neck, and upper chest were frozen, covered in snow and water. Jolting up, he saw Scott's form rushing from the room as fast as he could. "Scott!", he roared, tearing out of the room. "I'm not kidding when I say, you are completely and utterly DEAD!"

Scott leaped down all the stairs at once and stumbled to gain his footing as he went for the door. He heard the slam of Derek doing what he just had with the stairs. "Don't bother running Scott! You are going to die, right here, right now!" He made it through the front door and threw it shut it behind him to slow his pursuer down.

He barely managed to hide behind a tree before Derek tore through the door. "Where are you Scott! I'm gonna tear you into pieces! Tiny, teenage, werewolf pieces!" He was raging, fully wolfed out. He didn't even have a shirt on. This was going to be all the more painfully enjoyable.

"Now!", Scott yelled as he threw his first of many snowballs from a pre-made stack. Lydia and Stiles came out from their hiding places and started their assault as well. Scott's first snowball hit Derek right in the middle of his exposed abs. He jerked in recoil. The other two hit on both his sides simultaneously. He arched his back and howled, but the howl, half way through, turned into a gravely gurgle as his werewolf features retracted due to surprise and shock.

The barrage continued for a while before Derek got control of his senses. He ducked down and grabbed a handful of snow. He quickly balled it up and hurled it at Scott when he came out of the cover of his tree. Direct hit to his face. "Hey, that's not cool!", Scott yelled wiping off his snow coated features. "Payback." Derek smirked when Scott scowled.

"Alright, alright, alright, guys. That's enough. Let's get Derek inside before he gets hypothermia." Stiles and Lydia patted Derek on the back before they pulled off their gloves and heavy jackets as they went into the cabin. They were both smiling and laughing.

Scott approached Derek, who was as stone faced as ever. He stopped beside him. "You have to admit. That was a little fun."

"S-Scott." He raised an eyebrow. "I am sh-shaking in the cold. I have no shoes and n-n-no shirt, and I was just pelted with w-well over one hundred snowballs." Derek broke a crooked half smile. "But I will admit. Th-That was maybe, just a little b-bit fun."

"I knew that would work.", Scott said when he bent over and hooked one arm in the crook of Derek's knees and the other around his back. He scooped him off his feet and held him cradle style."Whoa", what are you doing?"

"You have no shoes. I don't want you getting more sick than you have to."

"It's ten feet to the house. Besides, I don't get sick, and neither do you.", Derek said in an as a matter of fact tone. Scott had to turn to the side to avoid hitting the man in his arm's head against the front door frame. "Shut up. I know you're enjoying this." Derek was. It was apparent in more than one way. He started to regret wearing loose pants to bed the last night.

Scott carried Derek through the living room. "We're in the house now. You can stop." Scott kept looking forward as he climbed the stairs and said, "I know." They made it in the bedroom. Scott laid Derek on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Wha- What are you doing?"

"I really don't like seeing you upset. None of us do." Scott flattened himself against Derek's bare chest. The chill Derek was feeling before flooded from his body, replaced by the heat radiating from his leader. "Doesn't this make you feel uncomfortable?", Derek said confused.

"Maybe a bit, and I have no clue what I'm doing or what to do now." Derek rolled them over so was on top of Scott and sat up, pulling away from the teen. "You don't want to do this do you?" Scott shook his head in negative. "I appreciate this. I really do. But you don't have to go this far just to make me happy if it's not something your up for." Derek climbed off of Scott and out of the bed to put on a shirt.

"So you're not upset anymore?"

"No. I'm still upset that you flat out rejected me, but I won't show it. I'll be more involved with you guys and try to enjoy myself more." Scott climbed out of the bed and pulled Derek into a hug. "You're awesome."

"You care too much." Derek hugged back. They both felt something then. Another transfer of sorts, like when you give someone a sentimental gift, but this was a gifting of emotions. This was the first time as an alpha Scott had helped with another's emotional problems.

"Stiles made hot-" Lydia oped the door to see her boyfriend's best friend and worst enemy in a tight embrace. "-chocolate."

When the door opened the werewolf pulled away from each other faster than would have thought possible. Derek stood absolutely still and stiff, while Scott blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck as you would do when embarrassed and trying to act like nothing was just happening.

"Okay, right, yeah, alright, be down in a quickie.", Scott blurted out obviously flustered. Lydia smirked and shut the door as she left to go back to the first floor. "Quickie?" Scott fake punched the elder's arm. "I was surprised, alright."

They both headed for the door, but Scott stopped Derek from moving. He answered the question before it came. "Lydia can't keep her mouth shut, and most likely just told Stiles what she saw. Which was absolutely not what it looked like, by the way." There was a loud, "What!", from down the stairs that could only be Stiles. "She totally just told Stiles what she saw. If we go down together there's gonna be all kinds of conclusion jumping."

Derek understood and read a page of his book to pass the time before he came down to the others. Both the humans gave him a look. Each displaying very different emotions. One disgust and the other, happiness. "What?" Neither replied, but Scott come over with another mug in his hand. Derek took a sip and was transported back home. "Stiles this is amazing! It's just like my mother used to make." It sounded cliché, but it was the truth. It was something special his family did on Christmas. He decided to leave that part out, he was the cold rock after all. No mushy family time stories from Derek. No sir.

"Thank you." They smiled uncomfortably at each other before the entire pack sat down on the couches to watch the weather news on the television. "Look's like it's not getting any warmer folks, so make sure to bundle up before you go out and play in the snow that's fallen." _I'll have to remember that next time, _Derek thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Footnotes: I don't have much to say besides I am sorry for the last chapter, and I hope you're enjoying so far. Please review/follow/favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Time

**Author's Note: It's happening! Here's chapter eight!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Second Time**

"Are the eggs not good Scott?" The pack was seated at the table eating another one of Stiles' fantastic meals, breakfast. Scott's head shot up. He had been pushing his eggs around the plate with his fork. "Na, I'm just not hungry. I feel kind of weird, my wolf side is doing weird alpha things I think."

Derek was paying attention now. "Are you okay? Can I help? What kind of weird?" Lydia picked up on how much Derek seemed to care about Scott. Maybe it was just her mind playing off what she had seen from them before.

"I'm fine. It's the wolf tugging at the edge of all consciousness and senses are always heightened kind of weird." When Scott looked over at the other wolf he had an expression of worry on his face. "Lydia, check the moon cycle." She pulled out her phone and googled 'moon cycles'.

That's when it clicked in his mind. "No way. Guys, I'm so sorry. I should have checked before we came." Stiles was confused and didn't like the look Lydia got her face. She had pieced something together, he knew her well enough to know that something not good was happening. "Tonight is a full moon."

* * *

"Derek, I told you I can handle this. I'll just run off into the woods, by myself, around dusk and I won't stop until I can't hear or smell anyone anymore. It worked on full moons where I had no one around to help stop the shifting, so, it will work now. I just wolf out, and kill a bunny or two. Problem solved." Scott and Derek were in their room. They had started at the table, but had brought the 'discussion' upstairs so the others wouldn't worry about Scott, and what he was going to be doing that night.

"You don't understand. This is only you're second full moon as Alpha, and the first time you were bound with every restraint I had as well as every assuasive drug Deaton had that actually affects us. Yes, you are a true alpha so your... desires are easier to handle, but trust me when I say it is not the same as an alpha, I speak from experience. There's no way you can run off a ways by yourself and ride out the night in the woods without someone getting hurt or killed."

"What do you suggest then?", he said, hands on his hips. "I think we need to go to a hardware store downtown and get as much chain and other restraints as we can fit into a bag. Then, when it starts getting dark we head deep into the woods. After that, I'll tie you between a few trees, rip off all your clothes, and fuck you mercilessly into the cold, hard ground." He said it as casually as he would telling someone the time.

"What the literal, _fuck_ Derek! Now is not the time for this! I don't know how I feel about you right now, so can you stop with this I love you stuff and tell me how I'm not going to kill people tonight. I really don't want to kill people." At first Scott's voice was angry, but by the end of his sentence it was scared and soft.

Derek pulled a quarter smile and walked over to Scott, pulling him into a hug. He didn't hug back. "I'm sorry, just trying to cut the tension. I can smell your anxiety and fear."

"Cutting emotional tension with a lot more sexual tension is totally a great idea- did you just say sorry?"

"After we get deep enough into the woods, I'll tie you up to one, big tree and keep watch over you through the night." _Nice distraction_, Scott thought to himself as he went along with Derek's diversion. He wrote a mental note to talk to Derek about his inability to talk about feelings later. "I don't know how I feel about you watching me through the night." By now Derek had pulled away and was sitting on the bed. Scott was still standing in the same position.

"It's not like you're going to be sleeping or anything. You will be roaring at me, threatening to slash me into broody bits or something. Neither of us will be sleeping, that's for sure." Scott snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"If you started a cereal company, it would totally be called Broody Bits." Derek fell back onto the bed, sighing. "In all seriousness though, I don't want to hurt you Derek."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why, don't you want to hurt me?"

"That's such a stupid question! You're a friend, just as much Stiles and Lydia. Maybe even more. We have the whole werewolf family thing going on."

"I see." Derek stood up. "Shopping time then."

* * *

Scott had opted to stay at the cabin while the others went downtown to buy ropes, chains, and other bindings. He didn't want to come mostly because he thought he would be able to get out of easier if he knew what he was getting into. If he knew they were going to tie his hands behind the tree, he could make sure they were in a good position to get out, for example.

At first he tried watching television, there was nothing good on to watch. Finally, after wandering the cabin for a while, he pulled on his heavy coat and went out into the woods looking for a good spot for later. He left a note saying where he went just in case the others got home early.

Tree after tree passed as Scott's feet crunched on the frozen grass and leaves. He relished every moment the cold numbed his senses. The lack of overactive smell and touch was welcomed.

He marked a few places with claw marks as he headed back to the cabin. As he unlocked the door, he heard the van coming up the gravel road a few miles back. _Good they're back._

Scott was in the bed when Derek came into the bedroom. His face and ears were red, and his Pride and Prejudice was the focus of his attention. "Did I just walk in on you doing something with my book I don't want to see?"

"What?! No! I was out looking for a good spot for tonight and it's cold out. I just got back and I'm warming up." Scott was surprised with what Derek had suggested. He could never even imagine doing that, or could he? "Don't flatter yourself with such suggestions." Derek sat on the edge of the bed and dropped a duffel bag on the ground. It landed with a thud and a clang. Derek didn't respond to either statements.

"You guys get anything good?"

"Oh yeah." Derek pulled off his shoes and climbed under the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap, I am going to need a lot of energy for tonight. Feel free to watch", Derek said as he turned away from Scott.

* * *

"We need to do this now. It's going to happen soon." Scott was starting to trail behind Derek, concentrating on keeping his wolf back instead of walking. "We aren't far enough yet."

"Derek!" Scott's voice wasn't human sounding anymore. His eyes changed and claws came out as well. "Okay. Stand with your back against that tree. Hands around the back." Scott just nodded and got into position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard a chain being snaked out if the bag.

He gasped as he felt the cold metal through his shirt. "Derek?" The chain was brought across his chest and around the back of the tree. "Yes?" The chains tightly draped around Scott and the tree. "If I have the ability to, I will kill you without even knowing."

"I am one hundred percent aware of that." Scott's eyes were still closed, but he felt Derek move away, to the bag. "I know you're aware. I want you to be aware as well that if I put you in a life or death situation, that you will kill me."

Derek stopped what he was doing and looked right into Scott's eyes. " I wouldn't kill you Scott."

"You don't understand. If I get loose, and I'm about slash your throat, I want you slash mine first." Derek was floored. His alpha just told him to commit situational murder. "No. I am not doing that." He tightened the ropes around Scott's legs, between his jeans. "Yes you are. I would rather die than have to cope with murdering a friend that is also one of my pack for the rest of my life."

Derek stood straight and looked over Scott from bottom to top, stopping to look into Scott's eyes again. He was looking back this time. "I can't.", Derek half whispered, half whimpered. A pressure started forming behind his eyes. "You will." Scott commanded and Derek knew he must obey. This boy was too beautiful to die though. His eyes, even as they pulsed between brown and red signaling incoming danger. His hair, his hands, his perfectly tanned skin, and his perfectly sculpted body. His personality, his jokes, the way he talked, his mannerisms, all of him was too beautiful.

He had to turn away. Scott shouldn't have to see him cry. "Promise me, Derek. If you have to, that you will do it. I need to trust that you know what I need you to do and when to do it."

"I- I promise." For the third time a spark feeling went between them. Trust.

Derek took the bag over to a nearby tree and sat down as he watched Scott. After fifteen minutes the teen jerked suddenly. "Derek! I can't hold it anymore!"

"It's okay, the bindings are good. Let go a little if you need to, but hold on as much as you can." As soon as 'can' left Derek's mouth, a loud roar, one of the loudest Derek had ever heard, ripped through the forest. His own features were forced to change from it. "Derek, undo the chains. Do it now! They hurt!"

"No, they are protecting us both. If I undo them you'll come after me, and I'll have to kill you." Scott roared again, pulling against the restraints. The chains jingled as they were moved by the struggling. "I am commanding you to untie me RIGHT NOW!" Scott's voice had no hint of humanity in it. Pure wolf.

It took all of Derek's will power and then some not to submit and follow Scott's orders. He got up, but kept both of his feet rooted firm to the ground. Scott was still struggling, and Derek was terrified of what happened next. Scott spread his arms and pushed out his chest as much as he could. Red stains were visible through his jeans and shirt from chain and rope digging into his skin. Blood ran down his arms. With one more powerful roar, the chains buckled and broke apart. Scott's upper body was free.

Derek jumped into action, a little to hesitant. Before he had gotten to his alpha, Scott had used his claws in one quick motion to slash the ropes. No human remnants were left of the teen. As Derek charged at him, his claws clasped around the older beta's throat before throwing him into the nearest tree. Derek crumpled to the ground. He tried to get up, but he was too slow. He was in the air, against another tree, then on the ground again.

Scott pounced on his pack member. He grabbed him but the shirt, his jacket had fallen off, and shoved him against the tree he had just been slammed into. "You are a beta! You are under my command! You will do what I say!" Derek whimpered in submission. Scott's fangs were dangerously close to his neck.

Derek wasn't ready when claws slashed his abdomen, then returned implanting themselves deep in his stomach. He was expecting to be bitten for his actions so he had not flexed his muscles in anticipation and preparation for the attack. Derek growled in pain. He tried to back away but he couldn't. "Scott." The claws lodged deeper in warning. "Don't speak, just submit. I am The Alpha." Derek was gasping for breath, sucking in all the oxygen he could get. Blood coated them both.

Scott's face was centimeters from Derek's. How long had he been like this, claws deep in his body. Thirty minutes, an hour? Surely not that long. His vision was darkening at the edges from blood loss, he needed to do something.

"I love you Scott.", Derek said as he closed the few centimeters between them. The kiss was all teeth. Fangs against fangs. Scott didn't back out of it this time. In fact, Derek opened his mouth and Scott's tongue invaded his mouth. They both tasted like blood and sweat, coppery and salty. Scott used his tongue to explore Derek. He explored every crevice he could find. Occasionally they would rub against each other causing a friction they both reacted to by moaning and pressing closer to each other.

At some point, Scott had removed his claws and his hands were now in the back pockets of Derek's jeans, gently kneading his ass. Derek's hands were caressing both sides of Scott's face, pulling them closer together. Derek couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was tightly packed between his alpha and the abused tree.

Scott finally pulled away and they both gasped for air. Scott rolled off of Derek so he could lean against the tree, deciding he wasn't able to stand anymore, he slumped to the ground, back against the tree. Derek did the same. "Come here.", was the first thing said since their passionate affair. "Come where?" Scott spread his legs and patted the cold ground. "Here." Despite the cold the were both sweating.

Derek climbed over Scott's leg and sat between his legs. He leaned back onto the younger body when arms came around and took hold of the opposite side of his body then where they had come. It stung. He didn't care, he felt safe now. His head rested on Scott's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too Derek." Being held like he was, he wasn't sure if it was sleep or loss of blood, but either way he drifted into an unconscious bliss.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: I love this. It was what we were all wanting and now it's here. This is in no way a sex scene, that will come in time. (I gotta keep you guys wanting something.) But, after this the story should be all relationship building, not destroying, and that makes me happy. I hope you all enjoyed so far and please review/follow/favorite. You're all beautiful!**


	9. Chapter 9: This Is My Food

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while and this chapter is so short. I have lots of school stuff to do, as well as personal things (nothing bad). I've had writer's block, but this should tide you over until I can get a good chapter out. Love you all! Here's chapter nine!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- This Is My Food**

Waking up to a teenager's face inches form yours usually isn't what you would expect to be a nice way of waking up. Then again, usually you aren't both werewolves, and he didn't try to kill the night before.

"Good morning, Scott.", he smiled. "Good morning. Are you okay, I mean, do you hurt?" Derek ignored his question with one of his own. "Were you about to kiss me in my sleep just then?" Scott gasped in shock. "I would never get that idea at a time like this!... I got it hours ago.", he said with a quirky, mischievous grin. He had been watching Derek since he carried him back to the house. After the sun had come up, he nudged at Derek to find he was sleeping and resorted to picking him up instead of waking the wolf.

Carrying a large, muscular man multiple miles, even if you do have superhuman strength and endurance is not a fun task. Scott had got him upstairs, after telling Stiles and Lydia he would answer their questions later, that he was too tired. He slept for a while, but he resorted to pulling a chair close to the bed when he started feeling...urges. Between those times he got cleaned up, cleaned Derek up as much as he could, and changed. He changed Derek too, well, he did half the work.

"Is it too late to get in on the idea now?" Derek breathed in Scott's scent as he leaned in closer, relishing every moment. "Of course not." This kiss wasn't like the others. They were all sudden and lustful, but this one was soft. They were both ready for it, and wanted it. Scott's tongue had just made into his mouth after biting on his bottom lip a bit, when Derek tried to sit up to pull his, boyfriend closer. Boyfriend? Were they at that stage yet? It had been so long since he had been a relationship like that, an actual relationship. Made from love, not just for sex.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled down the covers to examine his buring midsection. That was when he realized he was naked, and incredibly turned on to add to that. The thoughts of last night flooded his mind as he ghosted his own fingers over Scott's claw marks. He stopped on the five circular piercings, holding his hand how the teen must have the night before.

"I'm really, from the bottom of my heart sorry. I kinda didn't have control." Scott traced a finger from Derek's collar bone all the way down to his belly button in his chiseled abs, he made sure to avoid any gashes. Derek bucked his hips a small amount in response.

"Oh, hmm, Scott, don't do that. I can't handle it." Derek felt helpless and ridiculous about what he just said. He was suppose to be the strong one, phased by nothing. "You shouldn't say stuff like that. I only want to do it more now." When Derek looked in his eyes, they were dark and dominating. "You are way to good at this kind of stuff. Are you sure you've never done this before? Or have you been practicing?"

"I've been straight my entire life, I promise, and what do you mean-" Derek raised his eyebrows a slight amount. "You pervert! What is it with you and self flattery?" He didn't get a chance to answer. Scott was up out of his chair and in the hall by his last word.

Derek almost had enough strength to pull himself out of the bed, when Scott came back with a tray full of food. It smelled absolutely delicious. Strawberries, Pineapple chunks, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bowl of steaming leftover potato soup. "Ooh. Looks good."

"I know I do.", Scott said as he rested the tray of food he brought on Derek's lap. He sat on the side of the bed close up. He pulled down the sheet to reveal Derek's god like chest, glad the wolf didn't oppose or ask questions. Scott picked up the fork and picked up a few portions of fruit, then, hovered it over Derek's chest.

Scott smacked at his hand when he reached for the food. "No. The soup is for you. This is my food." He used his finger to push it off the fork and on to Derek's body. "Oh?" Scott put a finger on the other's lips as he picked up more food with his fork to move onto Derek. He wasn't sure when his finger had started being licked, but it was pleasant, until Derek started wiggling. He was enjoying the quiet and their closeness.

"Scott, it tickles!", he got out around Scott's index finger. Scott looked down to see a single drop of red liquid slowing crawling its way down the contour of Derek's chest. He made, and kept complete eye contact as he leaned down and licked all the way back up the man's chest before taking a strawberry in his mouth. As he came up he made sure to keep his tongue wide, flat, and rough, trying to give the most seductive experience he could manage.

"You're making me really hungry." Derek moaned. Scott sucked the other pieces of fruit up, then kissed Derek's chest twice, before handing the bowl to him. "Here, have breakfast." Scott wiped off Derek's chest as he took it and held it close to warm up. "Not quiet what I meant, but I'll take this too." Scott scrunched his face as he scooted close in the bed with his half eaten plate of food. "Why can you use me as your _quiet_ personal plate, but I can't say I'm interested."

"I don't know?", Scott said mouth full of food. "I don't mind sharing _my_ feelings with others. It feels weird hearing yours, though. Especially yours."

"I'll keep my feelings to myself if you tell me how you feel about this." Derek snuggled against his alpha. "It feels nice, I guess."

"What about this?" He reached over Scott to put his bowl on the bedside table. Then, he put his arms around Scott and pulled them closer. "Better." Derek waded into more dangerous waters. He rimmed his finger around the waistband of Scott's pajama bottoms suggestively, following, he worked his hand up under his shirt and felt around on the teen's upper body. "This is great, amazing even, but I'm not ready for anything more... involved than this yet. 'A' for your ass is beautiful though."

"Alright. I understand." Derek's legs started to tangle with Scott as he got even closer. He ignored his nakedness. "Will you kiss and cuddle me, then?" Scott looked, wide eyed, at a pouty faced beta. His eyes hardened back to their hard normal look. "Yes, okay, I'm a sucker for cuddling. You will not tell anyone. Ever. I know I'm telling orders to you, Alpha, and I don't care. No one will know this besides you. And don't talk about parts of my body I didn't choose to show you myself. Please?"

"My god you're adorable." Scott smiled as he kissed Derek and pulled the covers up around them. He tasted like strawberries and coffee. "I'm serious!", Derek whined. "I'm fully aware, now go back to sleep. You need to heal more."

"Fine.", he huffed, suddenly feeling drowsy. Scott held Derek in the bed until he fell back asleep, listening to his strong heart's rhythm and taking in his ash and forest scent. This man in his arms was beautiful and he was pretty sure he was in love with him. The relaxed combination of both his and Derek's heart with the humming from downstairs made Scott slowly drift off. They had both gone through more than they should have without good sleep.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: Thanks for reading so far! Please review/follow/favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mate

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Mate**

"What are we?" Derek looked over his shoulder at Scott who was behind him,cuddling in their bed. Cuddling? This is so not typical Derek Hale. "Well Scott, we're werewolves. We look human, but when we get angry and especially during full moons, we turn into dangerous animals and kill everything in our paths. No one knows this, because if they knew they would shoot us dead."

"You know what I mean.", he growled. "I really do not."

"Us, together. What is it?" Derek flipped sides to face him and wrapped his arms around the teen's hips. Both of them were only wearing boxers. "What do you want us to be?"

Scott squinted. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"That's a lie."

Silence.

"Scott?"

"Shh, I'm thinking." That was also a lie. Scott always made a scrunched face when he was concentrating or thinking hard. No such expression was anywhere to be found, he was just watching. "You just want to look at me."

"Okay, off topic. I believe I asked you a question." Derek pulled them closer, but not close enough for feelings. "I want us to be...us."

"Define _us_."

"Us, pronoun, referring to oneself and another at the same time."

"Derek!" He smirked before running a hand gently through Scott's messed hair. "Us, you and me, taking things at our own pace to discover our feelings for each other. Personally, I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve at the moment."

"So, are we at boyfriends?", Scott said softy and timid.

"Till this moment, I never knew myself."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I do not find it easy to talk to people I don't know. I know you and want to spend all of my time with you."

"Did I hit your head too hard in the woods?"

"No.", Derek said with a grin slowly coming to his face.

"Why do I like you?"

"You were disgusted with the women who were always speaking and looking, and thinking for your approbation alone. I roused, and interested you, because I was so unlike them."

"I'm done with this." Scott was smiling, amused by the broody-wolf's attempt at displaying affection. He pulled down the sheet to get up, but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, please don't go. I promise I'll stop." Derek was using puppy dog eyes. Derek of all people was using puppy dog eyes! "Jesus, that's cute." Scott caved and slipped back into the warm embrace of sheets and Derek.

"I'm not cute."

"It's either cute or sourwolf."

"Don't be like Stiles.", he whined. "I hate that name with a passion. How did he even come up with it?"

"It isn't hard to come up with names like that for you. When you're around other people you are always hard, aggressive, mean, and cold. To me on the other hand, you're loving and warm, and I love it."

"No one can know that. I worked hard to get the cold, loner image."

"I'll tell them what I want. They're _my_ pack." Scott smiled.

"You're so mean.", Derek half pouted. "Oh well."

They watched each other, taking in the other's scent. Out of no where Scott's stomach rumbled loudly, ruining the perfect silence between them. "I'm hungry."

"I can see, or hear that, rather."

"We should go downstairs. We kind of blocked out Lydia and Stiles yesterday. The only reason they don't think we're dead is because I went down there to get food." Scott made his way to the edge of the bed and wiped at his face before going to his suitcase for some clothes. "You are so incredibly sexy.", Scott heard behind him as he went through his clothes, bent over. He stuck his butt out more and did a little bit of a shake. Derek growled softly in appreciation and Scott laughed.

"You want to go out tonight?" The question shocked both of them. Scott turned around a pulled a dark red long sleeve shirt on. "You mean like a date?"

"Yes. Just you and me. If we are going to be a couple, we have to advance our relationship."

"What about Lydia and Stiles. What do we tell them?"

"Tell them we are going on a date. Duh." Derek raised his hands and shook his head.

"I don't know how they will handle that." Derek got out of the bed. "Then just forget it." Scott ran to him and drew him into a tight hug from behind. Scoot whispered in his ear. He had to stand on his tiptoes. "We are going out tonight. I don't care what they think, I just don't want to have to deal with the impending chaos."

"Chaos isn't anything new for me."

"Then, you tell them. Scott let go of Derek so he could dress. As he pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a size to small, he yelled down the stairs, "Me and Scott are going out today, alone. So don't bother us, which means no calls or texts if you value your life. No questions asked." He turned to a shocked Scott. "See, no chaos."

* * *

Scott and Derek walked side by side down the same sidewalk they had a few days prior. There had been little chaos, but that was only two of the many people that were going to have to be dealt with. One of whom was Alison. Lydia congratulated them on whatever they were. Stiles did freak out a small amount, but that was to be expected. Scott was his best friend, and to find out that your all time and forever best friend is gay _and_ is trying his luck with a broody, aggravated werewolf that tried to murder you within the last week is not something that is too easy to take in.

A familiar looking girl down the sidewalk was about to go into a store when she spotted them. Scott noticed her, but Derek's mind was off else where. "Hey Derek have we seen that girl before, she looks familiar and I kind of remember her scent." As she decided against going in the shop and came towards them, it clicked. "Shit, Derek do-" He was about to say do something, but Derek already had. He grabbed Scott's belt loops with both hands to get him closer and slammed their lips together.

Scott looked to the side to see the girl's shocked and horrified expression before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. God, Derek was a genius. A genius that could kiss nonetheless. When they pulled away the sidewalk was empty. "Where is she?"

"I don't know.", Derek shrugged. "Who cares."

"If shes' going to follow me home and shove wolfsbane down my throat while I sleep or something, I care!"

"I won't anything like that happen to you.", Derek said taking Scott's hand in his as they walked down the road.

* * *

"Italian dinner. Little cliché don't you think?" Derek sat down at the table and removed his jacket. "You said I should choose where to eat. I chose here so deal with it." Scott sat down and they watched each other, saying nothing. A woman clearing her throat snapped them out of their trace. "Hello." Derek said smiling up at the woman, a little to friendly Scott thought to himself. "Hello,", she said with a smile of her own. "My name is Sarah, I'll be your server this evening. What can I get for you couple of handsome gentlemen?"

"I think I want the lasagna.", Scott cut in.

"And to drink?"

"Tea."

"Sweetened or unsweetened."

"Unsweetened, I get enough sugar from my boyfriend, thanks." Scott smiled sarcasticly, his teeth longer than usual. The waitress gave a concerned look before turning to Derek. "How about for you, sir?" Derek chuckled. "I'll take what he's having." He nodded towards Scott. "Alright, two orders of lasagna and two unsweetened teas coming right up!"

Scott watched her leave growling under his breath. Derek put his hand on the teen's. "Hey, Scott, it's okay, she's just being friendly. You need to calm down. Your wolf is coming out."

"Derek, I have a feeling." He was gasping and heaving. "I want to like, bite you and show everyone that you belong to me. I don't understand this. What's wrong with me? Derek what's wrong with me!" His outburst started as a whisper and escalated until it turned a few heads in the restaurant. "Shh, it's okay. Calm down. I might know what's happening. Do you feel anything else, and other urges? Wants?" Derek whispered, stroking his hand with his thumb.

Scott blushed. "Yes, I have other urges and wants, but I would rather not talk about them here." Derek raised an eyebrow. "You really don't want to know." Derek scowled.

"Fine. I also want to ravage your body. I want to fuck you so hard into the nearest surface, that werewolf healing won't even be enough to recover. I want to claim you and bite you all over, then lick all the wounds until they heal. I want to be inside you, and every second I take in more of your scent the stronger the feelings get. There, happy now?"

Derek pulled a genuine smile. "More on the side of _excited_, but yes that makes me very happy. You found your mate, and that just happens to be me." Scott was about to comment when the waiter returned with their food. "Here's your order." She put a big plate in front of Scott with a large serving of noodle and red sauce. He picked up a fork to dig in. "And yours sweetie."

The plates and glasses rattled with the force of Scott pounding a fist onto the table. The other two looked at him with surprise. "Sorry, had a bit of a spasm. It happens on occasion." The waitress finished serving the meal and left without another word. "You have over protection issues."

* * *

**Author's Footnote: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11: Count With Me

**Author's Note: First off, I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates. My internet went down and I'm still having problems with it. I have complete intentions of finishing the story, but at the moment I have other things I need to focus on and won't update for another long period of time most likely. In relation to the story, this chapter terrified me. It's still not up to where I wish it was, but can you do? Hope you enjoy and I'll see you in a bit. Here's chapter eleven!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Count With Me**

"Let's just skip the movie hmm. That sound good to you?" Derek sauntered next to Scott, a smug grin on his face. Scott shook his head furiously. His head was down hiding his undoubtedly glowing eyes.

The couple had finished half their dinners before Scott claimed it was to much and pulled Derek out the door. When they got to the van Scott sent a quick text to Stiles saying they were coming home earlier than expected. He was incredibly hot. His face was slick with sweat, his clothes stuck to his body uncomfortably. He pushed his hand through his hair as he reached to try to turn the air conditioner higher.

"My god Scott. No one else uses the AC in thirty degree weather except you. I am going to freeze to death."

"Its just really hot in here."

"Why don't you take off your clothes then. All of them." Scott stared, stone faced, at Derek for what he said. "Now is not the time, I feel like I'm being cooked alive."

"I thought you might actually enjoy me attempting a joke, never mind. You'll be fine. It will go away once we confirm our decision to be mates."

"How, exactly, would we do that?"

Derek just half smiled. "Derek, tell me!"

"You seemed to have a pretty good idea at the restaurant."

"You mean-? Oh no."

"Why do you seem so scared? You were whispering dirty nothings to me a minute ago."

"That was the wolf side. He's all for this. In fact, that part of me wants you to pull over right now so I don't have to wait to get back to the cabin. The human side, the side that is in control at the moment, is not ready to _go for it_ with a man five years older than me."

When they got to a stop light Derek looked over at Scott. He looked sick. His scent was masked by a jumble of many emotions. He couldn't help himself, he was compelled with an unseen force to lean his body in as close as he could and hug Scott. "Don't feel that way. Just think about good things.", he whispered softly. A tear wanted to form, but he refused to let it happen.

The light turned green and he had to let go to drive. Scott took a long breath. "I love you, and I know you're trying to help, but right now the only _good thing _on my mind is you." Gaze averted to the window he watched the trees fly by. Scott felt a hand on his own and took it without hesitation.

"How about this. For every number I say, give me a reason why you're scared."

"This is suppose to make me feel better?"

"Just do it, alright?" Derek squeezed his hand and Scott nodded softly.

"One."

"You're older."

"Two."

"You're bigger."

"Three."

"You're more experienced."

"Four."

"We don't know each other that well."

"That one- never mind. Five."

"You're a guy."

"Six."

After a pause he said, "That's all I got."

"Well.", Derek huffed. "Now, you count and I'll give arguments for your reasons. You have to do what I did though, so no interruptions, no matter how stupid the answer is. Got it?"

"I guess."

"Then go."

"One.", Scott started

"Age is but a number."

"Two."

"I'll protect you."

"Three."

"I'll guide you."

"Four."

"There's no better way to figure each other out."

"Five."

"Who cares?"

"Who cares is not a good argument." Scott smiled. As pointless seeming as Derek's little exercise was, it was helping quite a bit. His breathing wasn't as labored, and he wasn't as hot as before. "Yes it is." Derek fought back. "Maybe when you live in a world of werewolves and you're the alpha, but definitely not in the real world."

"Whatever." The van stopped. The still snow covered cabin was before them. Some of the lights illuminated the windows. "Do we really have to go in?", Scott whined. He got a glare in response and Derek lumbered out and slammed the door. He followed suit, listening as he came up to the door. Inside he could hear the television.

Derek put a hand on his shoulder. "Here's another good Alpha lesson. Don't care about what other people think. Do only what benefits you and your pack. Be confident in all your decisions." Scott nodded and unlocked the door.

Lydia and Stiles were curled up under a blanket watching a movie. "Welcome back.", Lydia chimed. Scott grunted and hurried up the stairs. Derek covered him. "He's a bit... flustered right now. He'll be back to normal in the morning." Stiles scent matched his confused expression. "What did you do to him." Derek pulled a toothy grin. "Actually, its what he wants to do to me that's more concerning at the moment."

As he ascended the stairs, he stopped half way. "Ignore any thumping or screaming you may or may not hear tonight." Just as he topped the staircase he saw a glimpse of Stiles' face who looked like he was about to vomit.

Scott was face down on the bed. He had stripped to just a pair of boxers and was breathing lightly. Derek growled, the animalistic sound filled with lust. He climbed on the bed and began to massage Scott's back, straddling his waist. "Lower.", he grumbled. Derek obeyed. He pressed in his thumbs around making slow small circles on either side of his spine.

He bent over and whispered in Scott's ear. "Are you ready to do this?" Derek was expecting Scott to have second thoughts. Instead, one second he was on top of the teen giving him a massage, then there was a haze, and suddenly he was underneath an Alpha wolf with eyes shinning crimson, and fangs parting his mouth slightly.

"I'm _so_ ready." The tone was low and slurred. Without any warning the clawed hands tore apart Derek's shirt. Scott stopped in his tracks while staring at Derek's still healing stomach. His eyes recurred to their normal deep brow, with red only encompassing the edges. "Scott, you there?"

He gently rested his hand on the scars. "Ya, I'm just having more of those contradicting feelings."

"What is it this time?" Derek reached his hand up and scratched the back of Scott's head. "I can't believe that I could ever vandalize a beautiful body like yours, but at the same time, I want to do it more. Like, all over." Derek chuckled. _He has the best laugh. Its a shame he doesn't do it more often. _Scott thought to himself. "That is a little thing called marking. It shows everyone who that person belongs to, shows that they are taken."

"Is it normal?"

"Yes, and I want you to. Now stop talking and fuck me."

Derek Hale saying that was all it took to put Scott back in the mood. "Pants off. Now!" Scott demanded, eyes roaring back to life. Derek tried to complete the action, but was apparently too slow. Scott fiddled with the button and couldn't get it done with fingers with extended nails. He resorted to just tearing those too. He removed the shredded material and tossed it to the floor.

Scott looked into Derek's eyes before scooping his head and crashing their lips together. His kisses trailed along the man's perfect jaw line, down his neck and around his shoulder; nipping and sucking the wounds here and there. "Scott. Good."

His kisses trailed down to Derek's nipple where he started to lick and suck the tender skin. He got an excited groan in response. Scott moved to the other, getting more grunts in return. Those sounds were so good. He wanted to see how many of them he could get Derek to make.

He tried grinding his hips into Derek. That got a long growl that was almost loud enough to be a roar. Derek gripped Scott's hair when he moved down to his stomach. "You're body is so beautiful", the teen said. His breath was hot against Derek's skin. "Too much." Scott climbed back up Derek's body and touched his nose with his own. "What?"

"You're making me want to shift. I might hurt you." Scott nuzzled his face between his beta's neck and shoulder. "Do it. Let go. You won't hurt me." With that he bit deep into Derek's shoulder. He roared in agony in response. Scott looked up into his mate's blue eyes and smiled. "If I wasn't so turned on, and if you weren't so god damn hot, I would be furious right now." The alpha just smiled and moved down to sit up on Derek's legs. "May I?"

"Yes please." Scott pulled down Derek's boxers slowly. "Faster, Scott." Scott stopped and looked right into the older man's eyes, mouth a straight line. "I call the shots here. I'll go at my own pace, thank you." Derek wiggled under his alpha's glare. "Sorry.", he whispered. It would have been inaudible had it not been for werewolf hearing.

Scott examined Derek before gripping his base firmly and taking the head of his cock in his mouth. That got the best sound yet. He slowly moved down the shaft and came back up. He had to release it to ask: "How was that?"

"Good. Try... to growl... and... more teeth... it's so... slow." Derek was panting hard. That was a good sign.

"Teeth?"

Derek nodded opening his mouth fangs extending. Scott went back down he scraped his bottom teeth on the bottom side of Derek's member. The sound was all he needed to know that was a good thing too. He remembered the growling and tried that out. He had to keep from coughing and sputtering when Derek rocked his hips up.

Scott moved up and down pleasuring his mate. He used his tongue in ways he never had before. "Scott.", Derek warned. Scott pulled off and got a whine in response. "Why stop?"

"It's my turn." The teen rolled Derek onto his back. He traced the triskelion with a single claw, then proceeded to take off his own boxers. The older man turned around and smiled. "This is going to hurt so good." He leaned over the side of the bed to open the drawer and pull out a bottle that he then tossed to Scott, who rubbed some of the lubricant on his erection. "When did you buy this?"

"The full moon. The hardware store wasn't the only place I went."

"How did you know we-"

"Shh. Just keep enjoying the moment."

Scott positioned himself at Derek's entrance. "Ready?"

"Of course.", Derek said. Scott slowly entered his hole, pressing past the wall of flesh. The growl of pleasure turned him on more than he ever thought possible. "Derek, oh my god."

The teen waited a short time before pressing farther into his mate. Before long he was completely inside. "Please. Move." Scott followed and began to move his hips back and forth, starting at a slow rhythm before gradually building into a faster more jerky pace. The beta pushed farther onto the intrusion. "There!" Scott knew he had found Derek's sweet spot, his prostate. Both called out the name of the other subconsciously.

Derek called for more, so Scott reached around and got a firm hold of his dick. He pulled until Derek met his release. The tightening of the older wolf's inner wall was enough to send Scott over the edge, and he let go into his older mate. He pulled out of Derek and laid on top of him. They were both shuddering and on a high. "How was that?"

"Rough. Hard. Hot. Good."

"Just good?", Scott said sounding disappointed.

"I'm not going to lie and say it was the best I've ever had, but you don't have much experience. I can give you good advice for next time.", he said as he grabbed Scott's butt.

"Can't just move on and enjoy what you got can you?" Scott smiled. "Trust me, I'm enjoy this.", Derek smiled back.

"You said next time?"

The exchanged feeling of love was the strongest yet.

* * *

**Warning: Touchy, feely, love chapter!**

**Author's Footnote: I really would like feedback on this chapter, because it was hard to write and I might need the future knowledge. Thanks for reading so far. Please review/follow/favorite.**


End file.
